


The Trip

by WizStreetColfer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Torchwood Three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Jack asks Ianto to join him on a trip for the hubs latest rift alert.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Setting off

Rift activity had increased recently. The team of five at Torchwood were having to split up to work many different cases at one time. It was unusual for them to work individually or in pairs but it had to be done. 

It had been like it since the start of the year, they celebrated New Years and made their resolutions and that was it. The days had started to all blur and merge together. They all found themselves living in the hub most of January, so much so that by the time Valentine's day came around they had all forgotten. That was the first night Gwen had off in what seemed like forever, and even then she had to run off because of a - as she said - "Torchwood thing."

"Bloody Torchwood!" 

The rest of the month was an emotional roller coaster for all of them. Tosh was kidnapped, Ianto had been in Jack's office begging to be retconned after someone he knew died right in front of him, and Owen was trapped in a time loop for a few days. When the middle of March came, the team were quite relieved when it went quiet. The usual weevil hunting and finding odd bits of space junk was a welcome change of pace. When things slowed down Ianto and Jack shared a kiss, both of them admitting their feelings for eachother. Ianto was worried he wouldn't survive the next wave of rift activity; kissing Jack had been a dream. He took a chance.

On March 25th stories about mysterious happenings in part of the Welsh countryside were brought to their attention. Of course, this was a mission the five of them were a little cautious of. Missing persons in the countryside was all too similar. They hadn't been back to the countryside since the village of cannibals, but someone had to go check it out. Owen flat out refused to go, Tosh was still dealing with the kidnapping, and Gwen was trying to patch things up with Rhys after an alien goat had almost eaten their baby. 

On April 1st Jack was debating whether or not he should go alone. Ianto had really suffered the last time they went to the country. He was unsure whether or not Ianto would even want to go with him. 

He walked down to archives to find the youngest team member sifting through some paperwork. It wasn't an unusual sight, Ianto would quite happily help out where allowed. 

"Fancy checking out those mysterious stories with me?" He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed with a small smile on his lips, "we can take a tent and set it up for the night…see if we find anything."

If Jack was completely honest he was hoping Ianto would say yes just so that they had some alone time. They would be working but it would still be a good time for him and Ianto to talk. They had made out a few times since their first kiss, and Ianto was definitely making more coffee than necessary just so he would have an excuse to be in Jack's office. They flirted as usual, but now there were secret glances and knowing eye movements suggesting, ""follow me out." 

Ianto had discussed the countryside mission with the team that morning. He felt strongly about not going due to what happened last time they attempted camping. 

Ianto had stuck to cities and towns ever since. He even took the train rather than drive to see his sister because the car journey included going through some slightly secluded lanes.

He looked up from what he was doing and set his pen down. He considered Jack's proposition. 

Ianto was stronger now, more experienced in the field. Logically, he knew his fear was slightly irrational. There was an unlikely chance the same thing would happen again. Cannibalised villages weren't exactly a popular hobby. Still, It was something he struggled with though. 

He looked at Jack's smile and all thoughts of his fear were pushed to the side. He remembered how Jack had made him feel in the few times they had kissed each other. Safe. Alone time with him sounded nice. They could talk.

Ianto also thought about all the aliens he had been up against since the last time he had been to the country. He could do this. 

His boss wanted him to go check out some mysterious stories in the countryside, and that's exactly what he would do.

"Sure," Ianto said. 

He would never want to let Jack down anyway. 

Jack knew it was hard for him to say yes, and was very relieved to hear him agree to the trip. He promised himself to take care of Ianto. If something were to happen to him, he’d feel terrible. 

"I knew I could count on you.”

"Of course sir," Ianto said, "when are we leaving?" 

Ianto knew this time they would be more alert and take more precautions. He trusted Jack. He shut the folder he had been looking at and stuck it back in its place on the shelf.

"As soon as possible," Jack said. "l'll drive. We can get food on the way there if you like. Stop off at a restaurant… my treat." In reality, this was just Jack's way of taking Ianto on a date without calling it that.

"Sounds great," Ianto said. He wasn't going to say no to eating out with Jack. "I have a 'go bag' packed in my locker so if you’re ready to go..."

"Just like that?'

"Just like that." 

Jack grinned, "I'll go tell the team." 

* * *

It took Jack and Ianto less than an hour to grab anything else they might need. The car was always ready to go, in case of an emergency so as Ianto put their bags in the back J ack got into the drivers side and stuck the car keys in the ignition, waiting for Ianto to join him. 

Ianto had insisted he could sort the bags out, he always did. Jack had to force himself to not watch the other man in the mirrors. Ianto was beautiful. Instead he looked out of the window up at the bright blue sky. It was a nice sunny day.

Ianto shut the boot and took some sunglasses out of his blazer pocket as he walked round the side of the car to join Jack. He slid them on his face before opening the door and climbing into the passenger seat. He shot Jack a small smile as he did up his seatbelt, "okay let's go!" 

He then picked up one of the two water bottles he had previously put in the car's cup holders and took a sip. It was an extremely hot day, and the Welshman wasn't used to such warm weather. Especially when a day earlier it had been pissing it down.

"Great weather to go camping..." Jack smiled, "maybe see what you look like with a tan." He pulled down the sun visors above them.

"You can forget that," Ianto laughed softly, "all I do is burn… maybe you can help me apply some sun cream."

"How much skin are you planning on showing?"

"How many aliens are planning on showing?" Ianto quipped.

Jack smirked and turned the key in the ignition starting the engine and then putting his foot down to reverse out. He loved how casually he and Ianto could converse now. Their relationship, whatever it was, had really helped the both of them. They were healing; together.

"Music?" Jack asked, reaching for the radio when they reached a red light. "Owen's CDs are in the compartment if you want or we can just put the radio on."

"Radio's good, we'll keep CD's for the trip back."

Ianto watched Jack fiddle with the radio as the lights turned green. 

"Allow me," he reached out his hand and gently batted Jack's hand away, "off it."

The touch of their hands, even just ever so briefly, made the two of them swoon silently. The spark was undeniable. 

"I didn't even know we kept CD's in here." Ianto added.

Jack was almost blushing. The gentle touch of Ianto's hand stirring something in him. Part of him wanted more than what they were, the other half was too scared to lose someone again. He quickly shook off his inner turmoil, deciding he would have plenty of time to sulk later. 

"Last time we went on a long drive everyone complained they were bored, so I got Owen to bring some of the CD's from his desk drawer into the car. 

Ianto stopped on a station when he found a song he liked. Immediately tapping his fingers on his knee to the beat; feeling slightly nostalgic as the sound of one of his favourite songs filled the car. "I always used to love road trips with my sister once she learned to drive…" he said, "we would sneak out at night and just drive."

Jack was quiet, just listening. 

"Drive for miles we would… even ended up in England once. Mum was so mad about that…" 

A sad look appeared on his face, he hadn't spoken properly to his mother or sister in years. He loved them both dearly and that's why he stayed away. Not only was he not allowed to talk to them about his job, but he wanted to keep them safe. Family visits were kept to a minimum

Jack could see the changed expression on Ianto's perfectly handsome face. The way his eyes suddenly became filled with sadness and the younger man nervously poked his tongue through his lips before gazing out of the window. Jack knew their relationship was coming along but he didn't want to overstep.

"If you ever want to talk…"

"Thanks," Ianto cut in quickly. He cleared his throat and looked at Jack, "maybe one day…"

There was a moment of silence and Jack glanced at Ianto, taking his eyes off of the road for a moment and setting his hand on Ianto's leg.

"Focus Jack," Ianto said quietly.

Jack moved his hand so that both of his hands sat on the steering wheel at a 10 and 2 position. 

"I care about you." 

"I care about you too." Ianto said with a soft smile on his lips. Their relationship was definitely changing, and he absolutely loved it.

The song on the radio changed and the sound of some pop song filled the air. The two of them moved to turn the radio dial which made them laugh.

"Not a fan?" Ianto asked.

"The only top 40 I am is top 1940."

Ianto laughed, his head tilting back as he mentally cringed at the words that had come out of the other man's mouth, "that was terrible!" 

Jack's signature cheeky grin appeared on his face and he shook his head. He had to admit, that joke was one of his worst. 

"Anyway… I don't get to go on many road trips unless it's for work… but I always do love a good road trip." Jack said changing the subject. 

Ianto settled for the local BBC stations and turned the volume down low. They should probably keep up to date with the local news as they pass through different areas anyway, just in case.

"I know it's for work but we can still enjoy the trip...and we're in good company." Ianto pushed the middle of his sunglasses and then turned looking out of the window.

"Good company? It's just me and you and a possible alien invasion on a sunny day in the Welsh countryside- that's great company!"

Ianto laughed, "now you've got me hoping for an alien invasion just so you're not disappointed!"

"Alien invasions or not, it's worth the drive... we don't usually get to go on missions together anymore."

Ianto's chest warmed. "It has been a while since our last Weevil hunt hasn't it?" 

"Too long."

"Could you pull over a sec… I'm so hot in this blazer." 

Jack immediately pulled over at the side of the road, "yeah you are."

Ianto just laughed and undid his seatbelt and stepped out of the vehicle. "I'll just put it in the boot."

Jack watched the man in the mirrors. Part of him desperately wanted to bring up how he felt, but he didn't want to make anything awkward. 

Ianto had previously suggested it wasn't a relationship, that they were just comforting each other and spending time together. Now however, Jack was starting to wonder if for the first time in a long time, he dare try having something more, something special. With Ianto.

Ianto got back into the passenger side. "I haven't had time to get my summer suits out of the back of my closet," he said as Jack started the engine and joined the traffic "we've been non-stop since winter." 

He looked over at Jack, he was thinking about Jack too. Of course he wanted to figure out what this was between them. They had said they weren't labeling it and he was unsure whether or not Jack would want to discuss it.

"It's been slightly fun though, hasn't it? World ending aside?" Jack glanced over at Ianto noting the other man looked really good in red shirts.

Ianto smiled, "our job’s not exactly boring is it?" He laughed softly, "I'm sure we'll have fun today without trying." He played with the radio again, he was terrible for switching stations. Rhiannon had always told him off for it. Ianto remembers being a teenager and anxiously fiddling with the radio dial. It was when he was still in his goth phase and the radio stations weren't exactly as diverse as they are in present day. 

_ "Stop it, Yan! Or I'll leave you 'ere!"  _

_ "Oh no, whatever will I do."  _

_ Rhiannon smacked her brother’s leg playfully, "little shit."  _

_ "Rhi…" _

_ Rhiannon could tell whatever her brother was about to say was important, his voice suddenly sincere. _

_ "Ianto." _

_ "I think I like boys the same way I like girls."  _

That was nearly his sister's first car accident. Since then Ianto had grown and learned more about himself. If someone asked then sure 'bisexual' was near enough, but if he was completely honest he didn't feel the need to label it.. He fell in love with who he fell in love with - using the saying "love is blind." If someone else felt a label suited them, then of course he respected them because that's completely valid and he was proud of anyone who was confident enough to embrace any label in the lgbt community. It was just his personal preference however, that he didn't label his sexuality. 

In present day, he couldn't help but wonder about him and Jack. Younger him would be impressed sure, Jack was hot! Something else was there though, a little niggling feeling in the back of his mind suggesting him and Jack could he more than kissing and flirtation. Ianto couldn't imagine his life without the 51st century man, his heart was definitely making him feel more for his boss than he should… he chose not to resist it, the feelings that spurred in his chest whenever he got to so much as look at Jack were enough to tell him it was a good thing.

* * *

They drove for a bit longer, coming up to one of those fake american-style diners on the side of the road. Destination: the middle of nowhere. All that they could see for miles was the diner and a petrol station.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked, slowing down a little, "we can get something from there."

"Let's do it." Ianto looked at the diner, it seemed quiet. Peaceful. "I could go for a burger." 

Jack nodded and went to park outside the diner. There wasn't much parking but it wasn't overly crowded either.

"I haven't been to a diner like this in a while."

"I used to live in them with Rhi," he said unbuckling his seat belt. They quickly made their way to the building. The idea of food making them both realise how hungry they were. 

Taking off his sunglasses as they stepped inside Ianto looked from left to right. There were two counters in the building. One seemed to be for the sit in restaurant, and the other seemed to be selling just smoothies. "What do you want?" Ianto asked fishing into his pocket for his wallet, "it's on me."

"I don't mind paying, or at least splitting the bill. I'll get cheeseburger and chips, I'm starving." He'd known exactly what he wanted the moment they'd parked up, 

"I'll pay," Ianto smiled, "go find somewhere to sit. You can pay next time." He winked and turned to walk to the food counter. 

Their drink order didn't take long and after a brief discussion Ianto thanked the staff behind the counter and took the drinks to the table Jack had chosen. He sat opposite Jack and glanced out of the window focusing on his boss.

"Someone will bring it over shortly, sir."

"Great." Jack smiled fondly at the teaboy sat across from him. He nervously tapped his fingernails on the marbled table, his eyes watching Ianto. What now? He wanted to hold Ianto's hand, but they were in public and he wasn't sure how Ianto felt about PDA. He shook his head and turned to stare out of the window.

Ianto recognised Jack's nervous finger tapping, he had witnessed it only a few times but of course he knew. Ianto moved the menu to the middle of the table. They were by the window in the corner so they could only be seen from one angle. He gently took hold of Jack's hand, wanting to comfort the other man. He gently let his thumb trace Jack's index finger and smiled; content. This was more like it. "You okay sir?"

Jack grinned to himself. "yeah..." he trailed off, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. No-one had made him feel this way in a long time. "I'm good. I'm glad we get to spend time together." he said as he laced their fingers together.

"Me too," Ianto knew he was grinning like an idiot. He kept hold of Jack's hands and cleared his throat before looking out of the window. He wasn't sure where their undefined relationship was heading, but Ianto didn't mind the route it seemed to be on. When Ianto saw the person behind the counter approaching with food he gently let go and moved to grab a menu; looking at the dessert section.

Jack felt somewhat sad when Ianto let go of his hand, not wanting to stop. He gave a smile, acting as though nothing were wrong but fiddling with his thumbs.

Ianto smiled at Jack wistfully, he wanted to continue holding Jack's hand. Unfortunately thoughts of his father came to mind. He didn't talk about it much but it left him a little frightened sometimes. "Thank you," he said to the waiter. Hoping the lump in his throat wasn't obvious.

Once they were alone the two of them dug in. Both incredibly hungry after not thinking to eat before they left for the drive. They spoke about work, as discreetly as they could in public, and about the mysterious readings they had intercepted. 

Towards the end of the meal Jack leaned back, his hand on his tummy as he hummed in delight after eating his fill. "That was really good." Jack said out of the corner of his mouth before swallowing the last of his food.

Ianto took a small bite and smiled in response. If anybody else spoke with their mouth open he would be disgusted. Jack was just so… Jack. 

"It wasn't bad… I was gonna get another bottle of water, you want anything?' He took a final bite out of his burger before looking up at Jack.

"Bottle of lemonade, please - thanks Yan… oh actually could you get a couple more waters for later?" 

Ianto nodded wiping his mouth with a napkin, "don't fancy being thirsty in the middle of nowhere."

Jack grinned, "don't be cheeky…Hopefully the wind will stay calm so we have no trouble pitching the tent."

"You've jinxed it," Ianto laughed softly, "and I have a little bit of experience with that." He picked at the couple of chips left on his plate before looking back up at Jack, "I imagine we'll look like a right pair though."

"Not much will change there then." Jack teased.

Ianto laughed, "well..."

Jack really loved getting to talk to Ianto like this. Nothing to worry about, for now, and just getting to joke around with him. If Torchwood wasn't a thing and he was a normal 21st century man, he and Ianto would probably live a relatively normal life together. Though the thought of it was slightly boring, he and Ianto both lived for the thrill Torchwood had in store for them. 

Ianto stood and went to get drinks. 

He took a moment while he was alone to think about how he felt. He enjoyed talking to Jack, he enjoyed working with Jack, he also enjoyed kissing him.

When Ianto returned he put the bottles of water on the table, "want me to drive for a bit, sir?" 

"You can if you like, we're not far from the coordinates Tosh gave me according to the sat-nav." He gave Ianto a thankful smile and opened up his lemonade, gulping as though he hadn't had a drink before. Finishing with a whispered, "ahh," and licking his lips.

"Do you want dessert or shall we be going?" he asked, not wanting to rush- whatever this was. The word date floated around in his mind but he ignored it. Besides, Ianto was the one still standing. 

"No I'm good...this was nice though.." He began collecting their empty plates and glasses and took them over to the counter.

* * *

Walking back to the car Jack moved to put his arm around Ianto's waist. The two of them making their way to the car arm in arm. They never did this in Cardiff. 

"l'll have to take you out again sometime. I owe you."

Ianto smiled, "you can take me out whenever you like.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto's journey comes to an end, but the work is only just beginning.

Jack followed Ianto to the car, letting him get in the driver’s side this time. When he climbed into the car he looked over at Ianto with a big cheesy smile on his face, “thank you, Yan - this was nice.” He pressed a kiss to the other man’s cheek. Immediately feeling the heat radiating off of the Welshman’s face.

Ianto knew his cheeks would be slightly red, a light dusting of red covered his face as he gently placed his hand on Jack's leg and looked into Jack's eyes, "anytime." He couldn't help but sigh happily before starting up the car and setting off.

Jack allowed himself to sit back and relax, feeling slightly weird about not being in the driver’s side now. He turned to look out of the window, listening to the radio. Every now and then he would look over at Ianto, though the other man was so focused on driving now Jack doubted Ianto even noticed him.

Ianto tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, unaware that he was humming quietly to some of the songs. He felt overwhelmingly happy just to be in the presence of Jack. They didn’t talk much as the roads leading out this way were slightly more complicated and Ianto had to follow the sat-nav, but after driving for about half an hour he pulled into a lay by and took a sip of his water, "sorry...hot." He offered the bottle-to Jack.

“You can say that again.” Jack laughed, looking Ianto up and down before taking the bottle from him and drinking a bit. “We can’t be far from our destination now, and I don’t know about you but I’m starving-” 

“Again,” Ianto interjected into Jack’s sentence, "if you think I didn’t pack food for tonight then you don’t know me very well." Ianto laughed softly. He pressed his finger on the sat nav, checking for a quicker route. “We should set off again…” 

“You’re the one who stopped driving.” Jack teased. 

"Well maybe I didn't pull over just for water." Ianto cleared his throat, glancing down and then back up at Jack. He leaned forward and gently placed a chaste kiss on the immortal's lips. “Much better,” Ianto said, his face still relatively close and his voice a little raspy.

Jack couldn’t help a grin when Ianto pressed a kiss to his lips. It barely lasted a second, but Jack was immediately hooked in the moment and wanted to show Ianto how much he appreciated him. Pulling Ianto back in for a deeper, soft kiss, Jack closed his eyes and hoped Ianto was okay with the extended kissing.

Ianto let himself melt into the others lips when he was pulled close. He had one hand on the back of Jack's head, the other on Jack's seat. He was twisted a little awkwardly under the seat belt but he didn't mind. His only focus was letting Jack kiss him. He wondered if kissing Jack would always feel this amazing, and then he went red at the thought of himself considering a future where he could kiss Jack more than he had already.

Jack pulled away after a moment, moving his hand to brush out his fringe from his eyes and look into Ianto's, noticing his blush. He didn’t mention though, just pondered on the thought of how one 21st century human could have him so hooked. 

Ianto let his hand play with the hair on the back of Jack's head and sighed; content. Ianto took the hand resting on Jack's seat and used it to move Jack's fringe when it fell back down. He chuckled softly, “Wow, even Jack Harkness has hair problems.” 

“And for that, no more kissing for you.” the captain smirked, “you’re the one blushing like a mad man.” 

Ianto giggled nervously, "I can't help it." He ran his hand over his face and groaned before laughing softly, "you just.. you make my heart.." he shook his head, and covered his face when he realised his face was somehow capable of blushing even more

Jack just chuckled to himself, loving how he could make Ianto feel like this. Recently he had seen a whole new side to the man, and he loved it very much. “It’s okay, you’ll get used to it.”

Ianto moved his hands to Jack's chest, "you're someone I would gladly get used to." He breathed in and out, feeling overwhelmed but in such a nice way. "As much as I would like to just sit here.." he moved one of his hands up to Jack's neck and back round to the back of his head and rested his forehead against the other man's, "kiss me one more time?" He laughed softly, he could definitely get used to this.

He might have said no more kisses, but that would just be punishing himself more than Ianto. He pulled Ianto into another kiss, allowing his hand to clench a fist loosely in the Welshman’s short hair. 

Ianto was bursting with emotions. He felt his lips tingle slightly when they parted and he couldn't help but hope they could kiss again soon. "That was amazing," he said breathlessly, "we..wow." he turned his attention to driving and started the engine. He pulled out of the lay by and placed a gentle hand on Jack's knee as he used the other to steer. "Is this okay?"

Jack was more than okay with this. He nodded, smiling. “This is fine, illegal in every way, but fine.” 

They drove a few miles like this, turning off onto country lanes and leaving civilization.   
Suddenly the radio cut out and the sat nav went blank. "Well that's not a good sign." Ianto stopped the car at the side of the road and grabbed the map from behind Jack's seat. Marking where they currently were with a pencil. He used the sat nav to check their last known location and used that as a guideline to work out where they needed to go.   
"Okay," Ianto handed the map to Jack, "it's a left turn at the next T junction and then it's off road."

Ianto drove nearer their destination and then drove off the road. Not driving for much longer before he parked up. The two of them both felt anxious about finally arriving at the destination in the countryside. Ianto took out his mobile to check for a signal, "we are definitely cut off from everything - lucky us.”   
“Let’s hope we don’t need to contact anyone,” Jack got out of the car, grabbing his binoculars to see if he could spot anything peculiar. 

Ianto got out too, looking around at their surroundings before assisting Jack with their nightly set up. He lifted some equipment out of the back of the car and threw Jack a spare jacket (that he knew would be worn under the coat. 

Jack had set up a small computer area, using a guide Tosh had made up for them.   
“What’s the plan?” Ianto said, coming up behind him. 

“Basic scan and scout job, there have been rumours of ghost stories in these parts. Usually we would’ve brushed it off but after last time…” 

Ianto nodded, he didn’t need to hear the end of that sentence. As Jack spoke he flinched slightly as memories from before came into his mind. He raked his hand through his hair and sat to type on the computer when Jack stood. “I’ll set this to scan for anything that’s not supposed to be here. Want me to do anything? I can look around here.” Ianto wanted to prove himself, that he could be brave. 

“I can come with you. I don’t want you to go anywhere alone.” the captain was an immortal, he would be safe, he would die millions of times (literally) in Ianto’s place if it meant Ianto would be safe. 

Ianto looked at him, "what about our stuff sir? We can't risk it being stolen if there is something out here.." he turned to look at Jack. Hands knitted together above his knees. 

Jack sighed, they should’ve come as a team. Safety in numbers… not that it helped before. Ianto was right, someone needed to look after the equipment, and someone needed to scout the area. Jack closed his eyes to think for a moment. He didn’t want Ianto going off on his own, but he also didn’t want to go off and leave Ianto at the car by himself either. “Right. you can go, but you need to keep in contact with me.” he handed Ianto a walkie talkie, “I gotta use my login for most of this programming anyway.” He gestured to the machinery, “be safe.”

Ianto took the walkie talkie and grabbed a compass from one of the equipment cases. "I'll let you know if I find anything sir," he turned and decided to head North. He followed the compass and turned to look at Jack once more before leaving through the trees nearby. He was frightened but he wouldn't let it show. He wanted to be useful, do as much as he could to help. If he were in the city he would be fine. He kept reminding himself of that as he got further away. After 10 minutes he came to a field with a warehouse in the middle. He hit the button on the walkie talkie and spoke. "Jack?"

Jack was on the laptop watching the scanner when he heard the static sound through the walkie talkie. It wasn’t the best signal, but he could make out Ianto. He lifted the device to his mouth, pressing down the button, “what’s up? Everything alright?”

"There's a warehouse out here...looks old but there's a car in good condition out the front and-" over the walkie talkie Ianto could be heard gasping before the static cut off. .  
“Ianto?” he waited for a moment for a reply, his heart beating fast. ‘No, no, no, this can’t be happening.’   
When he didn’t get a reply, he decided to drop everything he was doing. “Ianto, come in. Is everything alright? IANTO!” Still no reply. The captain was panicking.   
  
He grabbed the laptop and shoved it in the boot hoping it would be safe. Ianto was more of a priority. He didn’t really care in the moment, he just wanted to make sure his colleague, his...whatever they were… he needed to be sure Ianto was okay. He had watched Ianto grab a compass and if he knew anything about the other man it’s like he headed North. Jack hoped this wasn’t the one time Ianto went a different direction as he grabbed another compass from his coat pocket and followed in the other man’s footsteps. He jogged, looking around erratically, hoping to see some kind of clue. When he saw something in the distance. he picked up his pace, hoping to find the building Ianto had mentioned. To Jack's left Ianto appeared through the trees, "Jack." 

Jack jumped and turned, letting out an instant sigh of relief. “Ianto! you scared the shit out of me! Are you alright?”

"I tripped." His tone was a little indifferent and his face serious, "lost the...walkie talkie."

  
Jack’s brow furrowed up in confusion, Ianto seemed to be acting… strange. Jack just put it down to anxiety because none of his team liked the countryside anymore, and who could blame them?   
“Did you hurt yourself, Yan? We can go back to the car, there’s a first aid kid there.” 

"No," Ianto said, "I am...okay. We need to go check out the warehouse now." Ianto was staring at Jack emotionless.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You seem a little... off.”

"I just want to check out the warehouse, Jack." he said.

“Alright. c’mon, stay behind me. I don’t want you getting hurt.” he told him, seeing the warehouse a little further in the distance of the woodland. As they walked closer to it, Jack couldn’t spot the car Ianto had mentioned anywhere. “Didn’t you say there was a car around here?”

When Ianto didn’t respond Jack looked at him warily, “perhaps whoever it was left…” 

The front doors of the warehouse were wide open, the glass along the window edges smashed in possibly decades ago. It looked as though nobody had been here in a very long time.   
Just inside the door there was a light switch but to no avail the electrics appeared to not work either. “Good thing I’ve got a torch.” Jack said, walking further inside. “Look.” Ianto held up arm up and pointed to a map of the building’s layout.” Jack examined the map, to the left of them was the generator room. 

“Fantastic Yan,” Jack said, “perhaps we can get the electrics up and running!” 

Jack walked into the room, immediately walking over to the generator. It was similar to the ones Jack had come across in the war, they had been popular in the factories during that time for their durability. Jack wondered if the warehouse had been abandoned for as long as that. He started to fiddle with the buttons, trying his best to remember what he had been taught years ago. 

The walkie talkie crackled in Jack's pocket. "Jack," Ianto's voice could be heard in a staticky whisper, "help me."  
Jack jumped at the sound, turning to look at Ianto. “Wh- how- Ianto?” Jack pulled out the walkie talkie to look at it. 

Ianto stared at him blankly in confusion.   
"There's something in the warehouse," Ianto said over the walkie talkie. Ianto (or fake Ianto) jumped at Jack, trying to take the communicative device. Jack moved quickly, grabbing hold of Ianto- or at least who he thought was Ianto, shoving them against the generator. “What are you and where’s Ianto?” he demanded.

The fake Ianto melted into a gooey substance and then reformed itself behind Jack, still looking like Ianto. The creature then shook Jack’s walkie talkie and laughed before fleeing the room.

“Hey! come back here!” he didn’t have to think twice before bolting out of the room and into the hallway again. “IANTO? WHERE ARE YOU?” he called out, hoping the real Ianto might hear him and call back. He walked down the hallway, feeling incredibly anxious. where had 𝑖𝑡 gone?


End file.
